It's Hard Loving Cat
by TheArianaArmy
Summary: It's hard to tell someone you love them when you have no idea there feelings towards you. It's even harder when the person happens to be your best friend and the same gender as you. CADE! please read and review.


**Hey guys! This is my new story! I wasn't really liking the other story I was writing so I decided to write this one! I really hope you like **

**REMEMEBER: I don't own Victorious, Cat or Jade. **

**So enjoy!**

It's hard to see her flirt with guys.

It's hard to watch her taunt you unknowingly with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes batting so calmly and unintentional as you speak to her.

It's hard to be with her everyday but not in the way you want to be with her.

It's hard to know that in her beautiful mind your just the best friend.

It's hard to suppress your feelings just to keep her around.

It's hard to tell someone you love them when you have no idea there feelings towards you. It's even harder when the person happens to be your best friend and the same gender as you.

Sitting in class I cant help but watch her. She's plucking at the bottom of her red velvet hair and every once in a while looking up and over at me to show the boredom in her eyes. People say body langue is the best way to tell someone's feelings, and Cat it the master at body langue. A small smile creeps across my face when I see her stir in her seat and roll her eyes, its hard not to smile when watching the innocent girl, she's just so obvious with her emotions.

I can't help but pay no attention to the what the teacher is saying. I think its something about the book were going to read, but Cat sitting next to me is catching my attention a lot more then anything the teacher could possibly say.

I'm very fascinated with Cat. I'm always finding something new about her I didn't know. I'm not sure if it's the fact I love her that makes me notice the beauty in everything she does or if that's just naturally how she is, beautiful.

I feel a tug at my shoulder, "Jade? School is over" and then all at once my thoughts are cut off by the girl that put my into the deep thinking herself.

I stand up in a huff putting on my mean girl demeanor. No one needs to know that I'm actually a love sick sensitive girl in my mind, not even Cat needs to know that.

We walk out of the room side by side walking to our lockers to get the stuff we need to leave this hell hole of a school. Vaguely in the background I can hear her talking about something her brother had done last night. I'm not purposely trying to ignore her but sometimes it's just natural to block out what she's saying when it doesn't make sense at all.

I wait till she's done talking about her brother then ask my question "What are you doing after school Cat?"

She giggles then looks up at me, like always hunting me with her perfectly round eyes, "Nothing yet.." She lets her sentence drag at the end in hopes that I will ask her to do something with me on this rather cold gloomy Friday night.

"Well I've got nothing to do tonight. Want to go out for dinner and ice cream after school at that place you really love?" I hate being so sensitive, giving in to what I know Cat wants to do, but what can I say? I'm in love with this girl and I want to make her happy and if that means going to some ice cream shop an hour away watching her taste test every sickening sweet flavor in the place then I'm up for it.

She claps her hands and does a little happy jump "Yay ice cream!"

I decide to suppress my smile when I see her adorable excitement towards such a simple thing as ice cream "Okay lets go"

With that we are walking out to my car. I unlock the doors was we approach it and I make my way to the seat. I start my car, looking over at Cat to make sure she has her seat belt on before pulling out of my parking spot. With anyone else I would never check to see if they have there seat belt on, for the obvious reason I don't care about anyone else.

Two minutes into the drive I realize the quiet silence, all I can her is cat lowly humming to herself. I decide to turn on the radio, Cat gives me a reassuring smile that she's happy with my station choice.

Her smile sent a burning feeling down my spine, not the painful kind either. It was the kind that makes you feel content and happy. The kind of smile that makes everything worth while. The times of just wanting to end our friendship out of the pure fact I can't handle being around the girl I love without getting myself upset just leaves my mind when she smiles at me like that.

I keep my eyes glued to the road in hopes the burning tingling from Cat's smile will go away if I don't pay attention to her. But as soon as the feeling leaves I hear her voice over the music. She's beautifully singing along to music, hitting every note. I again suppress my smile and keep my eyes on the road. Its honestly shocking how perfect she is. Her voice, her face, her body, her innocence, I'm not even going to list them all because that would take awhile, just know that she's perfect.

Out of no where I hear the music dim. I turn my attention towards Cat. She's sitting half way facing me with her legs crossed on the seat. "Talk to me Jade, you've been so quiet today!"

If only she knew why I was quiet… "What? No I'm fine. I guess I just thinking about a lot today."

"What are you thinking about?" she asks while pushing her body into a more upright position.

Of course she would ask that. What am I supposed to say? I love you Cat and I don't know how to tell you, ha yeah that would go over great.

"Just about school and stuff" I decide to say the obvious lie, knowing Cat she wont see through that lie though.

"Oh very true" She looks down at her hands obviously not satisfied with such a boring answer. "Well forget school and talk to me" She says to keep the conversation going.

"I would love to talk Cat but were here!" I say showing as much excitement as me, Jade West shows.

Her eyes light up and she claps her hands throwing off her seat belt, obviously forgetting that she wanted to talk to me. "Yay! Jade can we get ice cream first?" She says like a little kid hoping that just that one time they're parents would let them actually have they're dessert before dinner.

I actually let out a laugh, its too cute how young this girl can act sometimes "Cat you can have whatever you want first"

She jumps out of the car only to fling my door open and wrap me in a tight hug. Then as fast as she ran over to my door she's gone and running towards the ice cream shop window.

I slowly let myself out of the car and walk up to where Cat is standing dancing on the balls of her feet. I smile and just hope to myself that the burning feeling all over my body from her hug will go away soon…

**Well that's it for now! Please REVIEW ! It would mean so much to me if you did, the more reviews I get the faster I update! **


End file.
